Hiccup Surprises
by latestnostalgia
Summary: If you’re so sure, do it yourself, Cooper." Grady laughed, knowing that nothing could rid Sonny of her hiccups. "Fine, I will." Channy, oneshot.


_A/N: hey guys! so, this is my first story, so i'm sorry if it's all over the place. so, this is my channy oneshot; which for a channy oneshot doesn't have much channy ... and is fairly long. sorry. D:  
**DISCLAIMER: so, i don't own SWAC, disney channel does, unfortunately. anything else that may be mentioned in here is also not of my possession; except the craptastic plot.** _

"Boo!"

"Some poor person's stolen your wardrobe!"

"Rah!"

"Guys! Just – _hic_ – forget it!"

Sonny Munroe laughed, her words ever so rudely interrupted by an umpteenth hiccup. Unable to shake them off in the slightest, she'd coped with those darn nuisances throughout the day; during breakfast back at her apartment, the barely required drive to the studios, the primary argument with Chad that morning, dress rehearsal, costume changes and then currently, strolling through the cafeteria with three of her co-stars, and not to mention closest friends. To counter this, the entire cast, extras and crew of So Random! had attempted continuously, repeatedly with no prevail to rid their comrade of overly evident, overly raucous hiccups, by means of physically scaring her out of her skin. Of course, Sonny may start, let out an involuntary squeal... But would then hiccup afterwards, dragging them all back to base one.

"But your stupid hiccups are getting more attention than me!" Tawni whined, pouting whilst dragging her feet in such an infantile manner that this anterior statement was no longer true, many a questioning eye upon her.

"Guys, all we have to do is scare her once more, it's gotta be this-" the sentence was cut short as Nico let out a girlish scream, jumping up into the intuitively open arms of Grady as a gibberish yelling Zora dropped in a ninja-esque fashion from one of the pushed back panels of the ceiling, clad in layers upon layers of terrifying halloween like apparel. Practically all of the eyes in the room now expectantly finding their focal point being the presently silent, immobile Sonny, her own eyes glued to the ceiling as she waited for the result of yet another fearful encounter. She appeared startled - gaining a triumphant grin from the youngest cast member, promptly raising her right hand for a high-five, Nico dropping to stand upon his own two feet extending his own hand to meet it...

When yet another hiccup reverberated around the cafeteria, followed by an easily audible stomping of high-heeled shoes toward the vague direction of the door and then finally, a rude exclamation of "If you're not gonna co-operate... Gah!"

"There goes Tawni. C'mon, Sonny, what scares you?" Grady asked, prodding her with one fleshy finger, grabbing two lunchtrays with his contrary hand, piling a stack of cheese-drenched nachos onto one with a contented beam.

"Well I do – _hic_ – n't know. Have you not noticed that I'm a –_ hic_ – 'make-you-laugh' type of girl, not a 'scream-like-you're—_hic_—gonna-die' kind?" she responded with a faint laugh, sliding her own lunchtray as she ordered, using as lesser syllables as she could to keep her mouth firmly shut, having already gained enough attention from these imbecilic hiccups for not only one day, but a whole lifetime.

It didn't help that whenever Sonny got the hiccups, it was no ordinary case. Not only were they blatantly the loudest that you could ever have the misfortune to hear, if she kept her mouth closed, the eruptions caused by them inside her chest ached like god knows, so it was a case of just suffering in 'silence' until they dispersed, so she even jumped subtly then, never mind at the countless attempts at scaring them off for good. None of which, of course, seemed to be working.

Drawing breath to input his opinion in the rather idle conversation, Nico was immediately pushed out of his front-of-line positioning by a mass of perfectly groomed blonde locks, landing in a less than graceful posture on the ground, the grand chocolate frozen yoghurt plus his own towering stack of cheesy nachos squashed right against his chest as he was thrown to the ground with distasting protest.

"Outta the way, Randoms. Real actor's hungry over here."

Chad. Of course. Who else would be such a narcissist, egotistical, obnoxious, hard-headed... Hiccup.

"Whoa, Sonny. I know you want my attention but no need to be that loud." He laughed, flashing an award-winning, dazzling smile toward the lunchlady, taking his practically gourmet meal with no thanks or any true form of gratefulness.

"Chad, shut up. I've – _hic_ – had these all day, and it's not – _hic_ – right to just barge – _hic_ – through!" she informed him, abandoning her lunch tray to help Nico to his feet, Grady attempting to salvage the confectionary stained into his most prized friend's shirt.

"Yeah, that's right!" he added in hasty agreement to Sonny, handing Nico his lunchtray as he turned back to face the Mackenzie Falls' star, "And we've tried scaring her. They just won't go away."

"Oh, Rainy Rainy Rainy..." Chad trailed off with a tut, a shake of his head and a vague roll of his eyes.

"It's Cloud- Grady!"

"Whatever. You don't need to scare her; just surprise." He spoke slowly, but also matter-of-factly, his eyes flitting behind the Random goofball to see Sonny brushing down the second idiot, the third, smaller and indefinitely creepier one on hand to aid him also.

"Oh yeah? If you're so sure, do it yourself, Cooper." Grady laughed, knowing that nothing could rid Sonny of her hiccups besides natural causes, which they were unable to induce atall.

"Fine, I will."

He looked smug – as always – and strolled with his hands in his trouser pockets, his sneakers barely squeaking on the recently polished flooring, towards Sonny, ignoring yet another chorus of hiccups but also the customary glare, abuse and general insults. Cupping her face in his hands, he prevented her from turning away but gently, pressing his lips to hers for the briefest of moments, although to both, it felt like a blissful eternity. Leaning out slowly, he lowered his hands and awaited her supposed hiccup, turning his head so that one of his ears faced toward her, in an almost patronizing way on Grady's behalf and several seconds past, even a minute. Silence. She smiled that adorable, precious, beautiful signature beam with a look of thanks in her eyes before turning back to tidy the unkempt mess which was once Nico's apparel, he turned back toward the other male Random, grabbing his food with a smirk.

"Easy."


End file.
